


Поговори с ней

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Армин довольно часто беседовал с запертой в кристалле Анни, пусть она и казалась неспособной к разговору. Он-то точно знал, что она его слушает. И знал, чего она хочет.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 4





	Поговори с ней

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано по 110 главе.  
> 2\. ООС Армина, он тут странный.

В полумраке просторного подвала ярко горит единственный факел. Чтобы не скатиться кубарем по лестнице, мне приходится щуриться после по-утреннему светлого внутреннего двора. Глаза быстро привыкают к гипнотическому узору каменных плит снизу, сверху и на стенах — в общем, кругом и всюду была жутковатая мозаика. Кажется, будто мы с Анни в огромном драконе, внутренности которого выстланы чешуйчатой кожей; здесь и пламя в виде горящего факела, и сокровище — огромное переливающееся на свете яйцо. Ничто не отбрасывает тени, кроме меня и этого огромного кристалла на деревянных упорах — зал пуст.

Ко встрече с главнокомандующим я специально приехал заранее, чтобы еще разок посетить свою подругу Анни, запертую в драгоценной и прочной оболочке. В последнее время я долго думал о ней. Прийти сюда обычное для меня дело, мы довольно часто беседуем с ней, пусть она и кажется будто бы неспособной к разговору — но я-то точно знаю, что она меня слушает.

Стоя напротив нее мне в голову приходит мысль: ее можно сделать амулетом и носить в обличье Колосса, всегда держать при себе — как дамы носят украшения с изображениями любимых. Глупая мысль, смешная. И все же я ее думаю... У нее хорошенькое лицо, личико, густые распущенные волосы, бледная кожа. Красивая, вечно юная, будто не из этого мира. Анни не смотрит на меня, вообще ни на кого не смотрит — глаза закрыты, но мне ли не знать, что на самом деле ее внутренний взгляд и душа устремлены ко мне? Свет огня преломляется так, что ее фигура будто сияет, светится силой и чистотой. Женственностью и возбуждением.

— Анни, — тихо выдыхаю я, так и не находя никаких слов, просто смотря вперед и пытаясь понять — в настроении ли она? Хотела ли она быть со мной? Обычно, прежде чем на меня одолевало желание, я разговаривал с ней до изнеможения, лишь под конец приваливаясь к кристаллу, трогая его, щупая, пытаясь передать ей хоть толику своего тепла. Но в этот раз я всем телом чувствую, что она приглашает сама. Соскучилась? — А ты нетерпелива сегодня, да?

Кусаю взглядом ее лицо, грудь, талию и ноги в облегающих белых брюках. Она стройная, крепкие бедра обвили черные ремешки, а широкий пояс-юбка сидел над гульфиком брюк — так хотелось ущипнуть его, расстегнуть, запустить туда руку...

Вместо этого я спускаюсь к своему паху и мну его сквозь слои одежды: пальто, штаны, трусы — так много ткани, под которой чувствуется твердость. Как бы мне хотелось ощутить ее тело, как она обнимает меня и скользит рукой вниз, как ее маленькая ладонь гладит между ног. С сопением я распрямляюсь, не глядя расстегиваю плащ и вынимаю очень теплый, почти горячий член. Сжимая его, спускаю шкурку до упора вниз и собираю ее вверх, потом опять — вниз, потом — вверх. Так до конца и не расстегнутый плащ мешается, полы слева я придерживаю на боку, но правая сторона все равно лезет прямо под руку. Да плевать! Нас тут никто не видит.

Я знаю, что она хочет этого — чтобы я удовлетворил себя, утешил, надрочил в кулак, потому что она не может. За все эти четыре года мы хорошо друг друга изучили, хоть мне и понадобилось время, чтобы распознать ее реальное присутствие. Помогая себе бедрами, я все думал, как бы славно было бы сейчас ударить головкой прямо между ее ног, пошлепать по внутренней стороне бедер — и сжал себя под головкой. Двигаясь в плотном кольце пальцев, я закидываю голову назад и прикрываю глаза. Вот раньше бы Анни не дала так сделать — она относилась ко мне, как к другу. «Ну хоть смотрела», — подумал я, вспомнив страдания Берта, на которого обращали внимание лишь вскользь. На это мне оставалось только злорадно ухмыльнуться («Я! Я! Не он!») и быстрее задвигать бедрами, стараясь в ритм опускать руку навстречу.

Прозрачная смазка испачкала мне пальцы, и упиравшийся в член край пальто потемнел от влаги. Теперь у нас все серьезно — тут и думать не надо, теперь я взрослый, Колосс, герой Шиганшины, не тот хлюпик из кадетского, которого надо подбадривать, таскать за собой, который липнет к сильным — теперь не липну, да, Анни? Теперь я и так сильный! Я был почти на грани, но лишь почти — быстро сменил уставшую руку и застонал от того, как быстро и скоро подступает разрядка. В вихре возбуждения спутались образы: живая развратница из фантазий сменялась холодной и отстраненной кадеткой, высокомерной полицейской, смеющейся шпионкой, и безразличной ко всему происходящему в мире шифтершей, запертой в кристалле. Правую руку я протянул вперед, чтобы коснуться холодного камня — мне оставалось чуть-чуть, когда я поднял глаза и вдруг увидел, что она смотрит на меня.

Я остолбенел, но не успел даже удивиться. Сзади крикнули:

— Эй! Руки!

Это была Хитч. В испуге я дернулся, сразу потянувшись за платком в нагрудном кармане. Анни вылетела из головы, ее незримое присутствие исчезло. Под цоканье каблуков сзади я обливаюсь потом и наспех вытираю сперму с себя, хочется взглянуть на Анни, но в голове крутятся лишь оправдания.

— Хитч, это не то, о чем ты подумала! — в кристалле было без изменений, Анни спокойно стояла в своей каменной скорлупе, как ни в чем не бывало. — Я просто хотел коснуться ее и получить информацию! Вдруг бы сработало?

Обтеревшись, я пихаю скомканный платок в карман и оборачиваюсь навстречу Хитч, размахивавшей на ходу свернутой газетой. У нее до странного подвижное лицо. С нарастающим сомнением я отмечаю удивительное — что она настоящая, живая девушка. Оглядев меня с ног до головы, она присматривается к паху и скептично поднимает бровь.

— Ага, конечно. Я вижу, какую ты там хотел от нее информацию.

— Ладно! Может быть! — в панике сдаюсь я. — Только не запрещай сюда ходить, прошу!

Курносая Хитч усмехается и пихает бумажную трубку прямо мне под нос. Пахнет типографской краской, миром снаружи.

— Не буду, Армин. Моей подружке будет скучно без тебя, — говорит она и, привычно сощурившись, переводит взгляд на кристалл. — И как же тебе это удается, Анни? Находить друзей?

Я смотрю на Анни, пытаюсь уловить ее присутствие, но вместо этого слышу свое бешено колотящееся сердце. Здесь есть только я, Хитч и девушка в кристалле.

— Ты ведь просто спишь, — с сожалением заканчивает Хитч.


End file.
